Durmiendo con la luna
by Set-Yam
Summary: Maldita sea Kai despierta abre los ojos levántate de esta maldita camilla...No no dejes que te pongan esa maldita sabana blanca abre los ojos detenlos diles que estas vivo que no estas...muerto DedicadoaAnyankaKhureshnada


**DURMIENDO CON LA LUNA**  
(Elefante)

By: Set-Yam

Dedicado a Anyanka Khushrenada

**_Aquí estoy  
entre el amor y el olvido  
entre recuerdos y el frío  
entre el silencio y tu voz_**

_Por favor dime que esto no es verdad dime que nada mas estas durmiendo por favor háblame quiero escuchar tu voz otra vez..._

**_Aquí estoy  
viendo pasar los segundos  
viendo pasar los minutos  
viendo pasar el amor_**

_Por que por que no tenias que hacerlo, porque decidiste pelear contra Brooklin otra vez? Porque no elegiste a otro porque? Porque el?...Sabias lo riesgos pero no tenias que estar de necio tenias que hacerle mas caso a tu soberbia que no viste le trampa a la cual te dirigías..._

**_Aquí estoy  
con la sonrisa fingida  
que me dejo tu partida  
como un verano sin sol_**

_Mira lo que provocaste eres un estupido, un estupido del cual estoy enamorado maldita sea me odio a mi mismo por haberte dejado pelear, por ser un imbesil por que no... porque no te demostré cuanto te amo..._

**_Aquí estoy  
sin la mitad de mi vida  
un callejón sin salida  
viendo la vida pasar_**

_Mírame maldita sea mírame mira lo que has provocado estoy lleno de lagrimas eso era lo que querías he? Eso era lo que querías verme sufrir mira lo lograste, felicidades..._

**_Aquí estoy  
cantándole a la fortuna  
soñando con tu cintura  
con lo que nunca será_**

_Lo que daría para poder haberte detenido para evitar ese estupido encuentro para evitar todo esto te odio Kai Hiwatari y me odio mas a mi mismo por haberte dejado ir... porque jamás te ame como yo quería... porque jamás tendré las noches de entrega y amor con las cuales soñé desde que te conocí... porque jamás me despertare encontrándome a tu lado... porque jamás me dedicaras un "buenos días" o "como amaneciste"... porque jamás podré besar esos carnosos labios que tenias... porque jamás podré ver esos hermosos ojos carmesí otra vez... porque jamás oiré de tus labios un "te amo Ray"_

**_Aquí estoy  
enredado con la duda  
durmiéndome con la luna  
despertando con el sol_**

_Maldita sea Kai despierta, abre los ojos, levántate de esta maldita camilla... No, no dejes que te pongan esa maldita sabana blanca maldita sea abre los ojos detenlos diles que estas vivo que no estas muerto que tu eres aquella persona fuere, testaruda y orgullosa que conocí hazlo... por favor... hazlo..._

**_Aquí estoy  
con la sonrisa fingida  
que me dejo tu partida  
como un verano sin sol_**

_Déjenme, déjenme de apoyar de dar palabras de aliento nada de lo que digan me va a regresar a Kai, déjenme con cada palabra me siento peor para después pedirme una maldita sonrisa, como quieren que les de una maldita sonrisa... una maldita sonrisa fingida de que les entendí de que los tomare en cuenta ya déjeme en paz lárguense no quiero ver a nadie mas que a Kai por favor regrésenmelo lo quiero abrazar decirle que lo amo no me entienden o que? regrésenmelo... regrésenmelo..._

**_Aquí estoy  
sin la mitad de mi vida  
un callejón sin salida  
viendo la vida pasar_**

_ME QUIERO MORIR que no lo entienden me quiero morir quiero estar con tigo quiero ir a donde tu vas no me importa si es el mismo infierno quiero estar con tigo para siempre..._

**_Sin la mitad de mi vida  
un callejón sin salida  
viendo la vida pasar  
aquí estoy_**

_Como quieren que viva si la mitad de mi ya no este con migo mi corazón late nada mas porque es su función pero yo ya estoy muerto estoy muerto desde que aquel hombre de bata blanca nos informo que tu habías fallecido ¿porque? Simple tu cuerpo no resistió perdiste mucha sangre y finalmente tu corazón se detuvo..._

_**Curándome las heridas  
durmiéndome con la luna  
despertando con el sol  
aquí estoy.**_

Ni yo mismo se porque estoy vivo ya han pasado siete años siete largos años en lo que estado intentando curarme el dolor que me dejo tu partida sin mucho éxito...

Todavía recuerdo lo que paso: tu estabas peleando contra Brooklin de nuevo por culpa de Boris de nuevo pero esta vez el resultado seria diferente Brooklin se volvió malo y toda la maldad la concentro para hacerte daño, para vengarse de la victoria que habías obtenido, cada ataque era una lesión en tu cuerpo del cual empezaba a emanar un liquido carmesí pero tu resistías y no te dabas por vencido aunque las cosas no fueran muy favorables hasta que invoco a su bestia bit y te ataco con esta lanzándote a metros del bey estadio yo corrí hacia ti con los muchachos detrás de mi, cuando llegue tu me volteaste a ver y lo único que dijiste fue "Ray" seguido de una sonrisa pero no como las sonrisas sarcásticas que dabas esta era diferente pero no la supe descifrar, entonces comenzaste a toser y a escupir sangre para después quedarte inmóvil, te llevaron al hospital lo mas rápido que pudieron los paramédicos pero de nada sirvió tu moriste minutos después de que ingresaste...

Pero eso ya no importa ahora...  
Mírame estoy aquí como cada año como te lo prometí tu me dejaste pero yo no lo haré vendré aquí cada año hasta que me sea permitido estar con tigo...  
Toma esta vez te traje rosas espero que te gusten...  
Bueno me voy hasta el próximo año y no lo olvides **te amo.**

**_OWARI_**

Es mi primer fic de BeyBlade y... buenoyo se que no tiene trama ni sentido pero la hice de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios...

BYE...


End file.
